Tengu Shredder
Oroku Saki, the Tengu Shredder (also known as the Demon Shredder, Mystic Shredder, Real Shredder, or The One True Shredder) was the Shredder before the Utrom Shredder, Ch'rell in the 2003 TV series. Biography ''New World Order When the artifacts were gathered together, they defeated the Tribunal and took the artifacts to New York, where they revived the Shredder so he could take revenge on Karai, who usurped his title. He prowled his way through the Oroku Saki Memorial Library to get to Karai, but she proved resilient with the magic-based weaponry Dr. Chaplin developed. When his helmet fell off, the Shredder's face resembled his living self, which Ch'rell had taken on as his false identity, causing Karai to believe she had struck her master. The Shredder's face then changes to its undead form, and he says mortals are such fun to toy with, clarifying that he was messing with her. He then turning her sword into a snake. He then stripped her of her armor and decided that she would make a fitting slave. But the Turtles' interference forced him to reveal his demon and undead minions he could summon while in the netherworld, turning the top of the tower into a graveyard. His minions had Karai still, and he proceeded to strike her when Chaplin tried to defend her. The Shredder could instantly see that he was in love and decided to cut it short, wounding Karai. The Turtles summoned their dragon avatars to battle the Shredder, sending him and the Mystics plunging down to the ground. As they retreated, the Shredder looked at the modern world and announced his plans to modify it for his own. Enter the Dragons'' The Turtles, allied with their fellow acolytes, the Purple Dragons, the Earth Protection Force, Justice Force and the Foot Clan, lead an attack on the Shredder. Karai, having taken on the mantle of the Shredder, had a link to sap his energies to weaken him so they could separate the helmet and gauntlet. But as he was rendered unconscious, Hun kicked him to make sure he is dead but the Shredder wakes up and blasts him. He then transport Splinter, the Ancient One and the Turtles outside, where he rode on a demon horse, preparing for the hunt. He strikes down the latter and goes to attack Splinter when Hamato Yoshi manifested from the Turtles' medallions. He snatches the Shredder's trident and then slashes him with it, causing precious energy to leak from his armor. To repair himself, the Shredder restores New York to normal before transforming into a dragon. The Turtles also become dragons and battle against him but the Shredder proves too strong. Karai begins to sap his energy again, so he goes to destroy her. But the Turtles strike back as he slowly gets weak, reverting to his human form. Out of desperation, Saki tried charging against his foes, but they then toss him around, separating his gauntlet, which is crushed in Mikey's mouth, and gauntlet, which is stomped on by Leo. Then the Turtles return to their humanoid forms, as Yoshi's spirit manifested once again, slicing the demon in half. In addition to the Shredder's physical form being destroyed, his demon essence was destroyed as well because Yoshi was summoned as a completely astral manifestation, a full projection of purity from the astral plane that can eradicate demonic essences. Therefore, the one true Shredder was utterly vanquished forever. See Also *Shredder *Oroku Saki *Oroku Saki (animated) Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) Season 5 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Heroes Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Oroku Clan Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Invulnerable Characters Category:Characters with martial arts skills Category:Telekinetics Category:Chi Manipulators Category:Rulers Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Deceased